villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hugo Strange (Gotham)
Professor Hugo Strange is a major antagonist in the FOX TV series Gotham, being one of the two main antagonists (alongside Theo Galavan) of the second season, a major antagonist in both third and fourth seasons, and the overarching antagonist of the fifth and final season. He made his debut appearance in the 12th episode Mr. Freeze. This is the first live-action incarnation of the Batman villain Hugo Strange and he was portrayed by , who also played Dr. Henry Wu in the Jurassic Park film series, Whiterose in Mr. Robot and voiced Godspeed on The Flash. History After realising that reanimated humans need a new identity in order to successfully 'live', Strange transforms Galavan into the vengeful fighter Azrael. Using this breakthrough in his research, Strange plans to revive many more of the villains delivered to his lab. Thus far, he is responsible for the creation of Mr. Freeze, Azrael, Firefly and Clayface as well as for the resurrection of Fish Mooney and various other experiments. It is also revealed he was the one who had hired an assassin to kill Thomas and Martha Wayne in order to cover up his experiments. After the GCPD finds out about his experiments, Strange plans to blow up Indian Hill, as well as Arkham, with a bomb which is defused in time by Gordon and Lucius Fox. Strange is then arrested by the GCPD. He is brought to a secret government facility outside of Gotham, where he is supposed to reveal how exactly he managed to get the results of his experiments. This, however, gives Fish Mooney the chance to find him. Although the GCPD and Oswald Cobblepot try to intervene, Strange is taken by Mooney, who successfully escapes with him. After managing to save Fish, Strange is somehow delivered to the Court of Owls where he helps them in preparing their plan for cleaning Gotham City. However, he works with the Court against his will and when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock appear in his secret lab he willingly hands them over his files and a sample of the virus he is weaponizing for the Court. He is not arrested because this would alert the Court. Gordon also realizes that Strange is playing both sides so that, no matter whether Gotham or the Court wins, Strange will come out on top. Appearance Professor Strange is the Chief of Psychiatry at Arkham Asylum and is also running experimentation on people in the underground research facility Indian Hill for Wayne Enterprises. He also answers to a secret organization called the Court of Owls, who gave him the task of reanimating the dead. In his search for a way to reanimate deceased humans he is eventually successful when he resurrects Theo Galavan. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Expert psychologist/Master tactician': Hugo's brilliance knows no bounds and he is a master tactician as well as a professional psychiatrist. He was able to resurrect the dead, create "monster" like creatures, and give several of his subjects special abilities. Episode appearances Season 2 *''Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze'' *''Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold'' *''Wrath of the Villains: This Ball of Mud and Meanness'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Into the Woods'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Azrael'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed'' *''Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Mad City: Burn the Witch'' *''Heroes Rise: Light the Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: Pretty Hate Machine'' *''Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling'' Season 4 *''A Dark Knight: No Man's Land'' Season 5 *''Legend of the Dark Knight: Pena Dura'' *''Legend of the Dark Knight: I Am Bane'' Trivia *Professor Strange was first mentioned in the mid-season finale episode "Rise of the Villains: Worse Than a Crime", before making his debut in "Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze". *Wong said about Strange: "We know that he's interested in reanimation. Why he's interested in that or what he's going to do with that ability isn't really clear, even to me ... It does mean, if he's ever successful in reanimating someone, that all bets are off for anyone that's ever died." *Strange's reanimation techniques would be used by former Indian Hill scientist Dwight Pollard to resurrect Jerome Valeska during season 3. Although Jerome was in Strange's keeping during his work at Indian Hill he didn't have time to resurrect him himself. *Hugo Strange appears in the Gotham prequel tie-in book Gotham: Dawn of Darkness. *This incarnation of Strange has been directly or indirectly involved in the creation of many of Batman's future rogues' gallery. His experiments at Indian Hill led to the birth of Firefly and Mr. Freeze and Clayface. Strange also seemed to have a clone of Jerome Valeska which escaped with the other monsters and may or may not become the feared supervillain "The Joker" as well as brainwashing Theo Galavan into believing he was Azrael. And also granted Jane Cartwright superpowered abilities at the asylum, which transformed her into "Jane Doe". He was indirectly involved in the creation of Solomon Grundy, as chemicals from Indian Hill were dumped at Slaughter Swamp and revived Butch Gilzean back from the dead. And in season 5, he was involved in Eduardo Dorrance's transformation into the supervillain Bane. *Because of Hugo Strange's influence in shaping the events of the series (such as ordering the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne) and his role in season 5, he could be considered one of the bigger bads along with Ra's al Ghul and Court of Owls. Navigation pl:Hugo Strange (Gotham) Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Traitor Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:The Heavy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Gaolers Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Evil Creator Category:Successful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Monster Master Category:Brainwashers Category:Enforcer Category:Inmates Category:Cowards Category:Conspirators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil from the Past Category:Master of Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Book Villains Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Weaklings Category:Minion Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Terrorists